Sam's Baby Sister
by GleekForever143
Summary: Sam Evans little sister Rachel just moved back to Lima. Will Sam like that his best friend is going after his sister? Will Santana push them together? Puckleberry,Finntana,Fabrevans and eventual Brittana.Pezberry/Faberry friendship. Features more ships!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Puckleberry would be endgame and Mark and Chord would be shirtless every day. All rights go to RIB.**

**A/N: Hello! I really liked the idea of Sam having a little sister that he is super protective over of. Rachel's last name is Evans, and we will reveal who is in what grade soon! I don't own "Mama Who Bore Me." Or Spring Awakening. REVIEWS= LOVE. & encourage me to keep writing. Hope ya'll enjoy :D**

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

WMHS Glee Club just finished watching the cast of Spring Awakening preform the songs from the play for them. They were lucky to see an original Broadway cast preform their songs.

"Man, did you see the main girls body?" Noah Puckerman asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Mike Chang yelled.

"She had a tight little dancer's body; I just wanna pop that cherry." Puck and Mike High fived. Sam Evans walked up to Puck and punched him square in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that or I will kill you. Got it?" Sam yelled in Pucks face, and then he walked out of the choir room.

"What the hell?" Puck winced at the pain.

"I have no idea." Mike said.

* * *

><p>All the boys (Finn, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Artie.) had plans to go over to Sam's house later that day. Puck was still pretty pissed that his best friend punched him in the face for no reason.<p>

They were in Sam's living room when the girl from the play walked into his kitchen in a poor excuse for a gold bikini.

"Rachel. Good god. Get some clothes on!" Sam yelled pointing towards the stairs.

"No, I'm going into the hot tub." Mystery girl replied. Puck noticed that she had her belly button pierced, hot. All the boys were checking her out.

"HEY." Sam noticed that all of the boys ran into the walls in the game of C.O.D. He yelled at paused it so they wouldn't lose.

"Okay, so Puck this is why I punched you in the face. The lead girl in the play, Rachel…Yeah well, she is my little sister." Sam stated. All of the boy's mouths dropped open.

"She lived here before but she went to a dance school, and she got the part in _The Sound of Music_, and from then on she lived in New York while we lived here. So when she said you wanted to pop my fifteen year old sister's cherry I was a little more than pissed." Sam said while glaring at Puck.

"So yeah, none of you can talk to her, or think about her or anything to do with her in a provocative way; or I will kill you. Oh and she's moving here and going to WMHS. So yeah." Sam smiled at the end of his little speech.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bitch." Santana Lopez magically appeared into the Evans kitchen. All the boy's looked over because no one noticed that Rachel was in there and they were shocked that Santana was there.<p>

"Hey babe." Rachel ran over and hugged Santana. Puck was staring at Rachel's boobs. Left over water was running down in between them and Puck would give anything to go over there and stick his face in between them.

"Hey baby!" Finn yelled. "How do you know Rachel?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Well, when we were three we were in the same dance class and at first I tried to take her down because she was better than me, but after a week we were friends and she's been my best friend ever since." Santana smiled.

"Oh my god. You little slut. You got your belly button pierced!" Santana screeched.

"Yeah. I went to this place in the village because they would do it without parent's permission, and then it was infected for like a whole month. It was worth it though." Rachel said.

"Dude, so are you going to join the cheerio's?" Santana asked.

"I don't know…..I want to but I have dance on Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's, and on Saturday's." Rachel stated.

"Seriously? You need a life other than dance."

"No. I love it! You quit and look at you now, you gained like ten pounds! Just kidding! You look fanatic, if I quit I would get fat in a week!"

"No you wouldn't. You will always be less than 120 pounds." Santana said.

"Santana! You can't just say my weight out loud like that!" Rachel screeched.

"I didn't! I said you were under! I never said that you are only like 105 pounds!" Santana rebutted.

"Well now you did…."

"Sorry." Santana laughed. Santana hung out with the boys while Rachel went to ballet.

* * *

><p>"Rachel. You are bleeding." Santana stated.<p>

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Artie rolled over to her and grabbed her hand to pick her up.

"Oh! It's fine! Thank you Artie, but I was just braking in my new ballet slippers!" Rachel smiled at Artie took off her socks. She revealed the blood on her feet, they looked so disgusting.

"I thought football was bad. How do you go through that?" Puck asked.

"I don't know...It's something I love so at the end of the day it's worth it." Rachel replied.

Everyone went home and at the end of the day a mohawked boy couldn't stop thinking about the little ballerina.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this one! MORE PUCKLEBERRY SOON. I wanted to make this chapter shorter. This chapter was necessary to set up the next chapter. Hope you all like! **

"Okay so here is your locker, and you know all of your classes. If anyone gives you shit, come to me and I'll take care of it. See you in biology. Love you." Sam said while handing Rachel's books over to her.

It was Rachel Evans first day at WMHS and she was super nervous. She wanted everyone to like her. The last time Rachel was in school was in second grade, and then she went to Broadway and she was homeschooled. Yesterday Rachel thought about how she wanted her high school experience to go. She decided to lay off dancing so she only had practices on Monday's, Wednesday's, and she changed Saturday's to Sunday's. So that left on Tuesday's and Thursday's she could do Glee Club and join the cheerio's.

She surprisingly had a lot of classes with her brother's friends. She had her first hour which was honors geometry with Artie. She had ceramics with Santana, Finn, and Matt. Third hour was biology which she had with Sam, Finn, that one guy, Mike, and Sam's girlfriend Quinn. Fourth was Spanish she had with this funny black girl Mercedes, and her gay friend Kurt, Sam, Santana (what a lucky bitch, easy A for her) Finn, that one guy, Matt, Mike, and some goth girl named Tina.

Who was that one guy she kept seeing? He was really hot and she kept catching his eye throughout the day.

Rachel was walking with Sam after her fourth hour to her locker.

"So do you like everyone so far? I can't wait to show you the Glee Club!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I like all of your friends! They are very nice!" Rachel smiled.

"I think you should rap Otis for your Glee Club audition!" Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah because we know that I have the best rapping skills!" Rachel laughed.

"I could always teach you some Na'vi and you could sing a song in it!" Sam was getting excited. He was always trying to get Rachel to watch _Avatar_.

"Sam, you are too funny." Rachel was laughing really hard at her brothers dorkyness.

Rachel grabbed her stuff and went to her English class.

"Hey Rach! This is Brittany. Brittany this is Rachel." Santana introduced the two girls.

"Hi. You have really pretty hair. I like your outfit." Brittany smiled. Rachel was wearing a white dress that was tight on her bust and the rest flowed out at the middle of her torso that had a little bow on the right side. She paired it with a pink cardigan that stopped a little ways before her butt with some matching pink flats. She wore natural make up and she wore her natural Jew fro hair (as Sam called it because it could get really frizzy when she didn't brush it.) with her bangs pinned back.

Mr. Collins was passing out our Romeo and Juliet books that we started reading today. It was the end of the day and Santana, Rachel, and Brittany were walking to Rachel's locker when they found Sam, Puck, and Finn by her locking with wash cloths.

"What the hell." Santana ran over. Rachel saw that in red lipstick was "Slut", "Whore", and "Home-wrecker" written all over her locker. The tears started to build up in Rachel's eyes.

"Why did someone do this?" Rachel whispered.

"I don't know but I am going to fucking finish them." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Hey, I really like how the o's are written. They look like Quinn's!" Brittany smiled admiring the handwriting.

"Seriously? That bitch is going down!" Santana started to walk away.

"San, how do we know it was her?" Rachel asked.

"She can get really jealous. She doesn't know who you are remember? She probably saw us laughing earlier and got jealous. I'm sorry Rach. It's my fault." Sam whispered and hugged his baby sister.

"It's fine. Sammy. Can we just go home?" Rachel asked.

"Bee, I'll take you home." Santana grabbed Rachel. All three of the girls walked off.

"I am going to have a talk with Quinn. This is ridiculous, if she wasn't so insecure about our relationship, she wouldn't have to do this." Sam stated.

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

"**Seriously? Your mother named you Puck?" **

"**No. My names Noah Puckerman, Puck's for short." **

"**Okay. So Noah, can you do me a favor?"**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Rachel Evan's style is very Dianna Agron/ Quinn Fabray; I just had to add the knee socks. If you want to look up the routine to "Roxie" look it up on youtube from the movie Chicago (my inspiration). I don't own the song "Roxie". Woo hoo, let's all pretend she could actually get a tattoo, and you never know maybe places will let you lie. Hope you all enjoy! Worked really hard on this! I mostly update 1-2 times a week, and 2-3 times on the weekend! I will try but I am very busy with school and such. Let me know if you like the previews at the end for the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

"AHHH. LET ME GO." Rachel screamed at an ear piercing volume when she felt someone catch her.

"Oh shit. Sorry little lady." Puck smiled. Rachel was walking into the kitchen when she ran into something hard and it caught her.

"Why are you here? No offence." Rachel asked.

"Sam told me to meet him here to play halo… but I guess he's still out." Puck replied.

"Oh. Okay! Sorry you just scared me. Would you like something to drink?" Rachel asked while walking into the kitchen.

"Just some coke please." Puck smiled. Rachel was pouring them both glasses and she asked "Sorry, I'm not really good with names. What's yours again?" Rachel handed him his pop.

"Puck."

"Seriously? Your mother named you Puck?" Rachel questioned.

"No. My names Noah Puckerman, Puck's for short." Puck laughed.

"Okay. So Noah, can you do me a favor?"

"You can't call me Noah." Puck stated.

"Yes I can. I will call you Noah, Dude, or Sam's friend. So it's your pick." Rachel responded.

"Fine."

"Normally Sam does this but I have to be at dance soon. I am having trouble breaking in my ballet slippers so could you take these and hit them on the wall? I'm not strong enough so Sam does it." Rachel handed him the slippers.

"Won't it ruin them?" Puck questioned.

"No. Hitting them helps them break in faster than dancing in them. If I dance my feet will be so sore." Rachel explained. Puck took the slippers and hit them against the wall twice. He handed them to Rachel and she sat at the island and started rolling them in her hands.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"So, how did you like WMHS? Other than the whole Quinn thing." Puck asked.

"I actually really like it. I think I met the whole glee club! Everyone was really nice; it is also great seeing my best friend every day." Rachel smiled.

"So how are you and Satan friends? You both seem so different."

"Oh. Well we bond over dance and she brings out the fun side of me, and I bring out the more chill side of her. So we mix really well together." Rachel put her slippers in her pink bag. "How are you and Sam friends?" Rachel walked over and sat next to him at the island.

"Well we didn't talk until seventh grade, but then we did and he became my best friend. Other than his whole Avatar bullshit he's cool." Puck and Rachel both laughed. Some hair fell in Rachel's face and Puck pushed it out. She looked over at him with her smile slowly fading. He lifted his hand up and pointed her face to him. He was leaning in and Rachel closed her eyes. Puck kissed her slow and sweet, and then he started to fist his hand into her hair when a slam at the door scared them. Rachel got up and ran to the sink and started to put the cups in the dish washer.

"Hey man, sorry I caught up. Hey Rach, need me to brake in your shoes?" Sam asked.

"No, Noah did it. Thank you though." Rachel didn't turn around from the dishes her face was probably stained crimson. "Noah?" Sam mouthed to Puck. Puck shrugged and brought his cup over to Rachel and he discreetly touched her hip a little and smiled.

"Let's go." Sam said while grabbing Rachel's bag and the three of them went into the car.

* * *

><p>It was after second hour and Rachel was at her locker getting her stuff for Biology together.<p>

"Rachel Evans." Quinn Fabray walked up to her.

"Look, I didn't know that you were Sam's little sister. I am so freaking sorry, I sort-of spazzed out with I saw him laughing with you. I can get really insecure sometimes, and I wanted to say I hope we can be friends and I am really, really, really, sorry!" Quinn babbled. Sam and Puck walked over.

"It's okay Quinn, I forgive you. I'm going to hug you now." Rachel smiled and Quinn laughed. The girl's hugged and started to walk to bio.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit. Your sister is so freaking smart!" Quinn pointed out to Sam.<p>

"Yeah, I don't know how she is in advanced classes and I am dyslectic." Sam frowned and Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, isn't she a sophomore?" Puck asked.

"No, she's a freshman." Sam replied.

"Yeah man. Rachel is in my geometry and she helps me with my homework!" Artie said.

"She's going to help me with Bio." Quinn commented.

"No. She needs to help me!" Sam got worried.

"She can help me and you at the same time. Puck do you want help too?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded his head. Normally he wouldn't care about his grades but he wanted an excuse to spend more time with Rachel.

"Okay everyone go to the Auditorium! We have an audition!" Mr. Shue rubbed his hands together.

They all sat and Rachel was in her ballet clothes for her audition.

_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be... Roxie_

_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be... Roxie._

_I'm gonna be a celebrity,_

_That means somebody everyone knows_

_They're gonna recognize my eyes,_

_My hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose._

Rachel was walking around the stage singing.

_From just some dumb mechanic's wife I'm gonna be... Roxie_

_Who says that murder's not an art._

_And who in case she doesn't hang,_

_Can say she started with a bang._

_Roxie Hart._

Boys from who knows where showed up in black dress shirts and black pants. They reenacted the scene from the movie Chicago.

_Boys..._

_They're gonna wait outside in lines to get to see..._

_Roxie_

_Think of those autographs I'll sign, "Good luck to ya!"_

_Roxie_

_And I'll appear in a lavaleir that goes all the way down to my waist,_

_Here a ring, there a ring everywhere a ring a ling_

_But always in the best of taste._

The boys went in a line facing each other while two of them grabbed Rachel. She would walk into one hand to the other one.

_Mmmm, I'm a star..._

_And the audience loves me,_

_And I love them._

_And they love me for lovin' them_

_And I love them for lovin' me_

She jumped off the last two boys into the arms of the rest of them. They gathered around her and put their hands on her legs and arms. She then leaned on one of the boy's back while they walked and then she did a flip into all the boys' arms again.

_And we love each other_

_And thats 'cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods_

_And that's showbiz..._

_Kid_

_She's givin' up her humdrum life_

_I'm gonna be, sing it!_

_Roxie_

The boys all gathered around behind Rachel and they did various dance moves.

_She made a scandal and a start_

_And Sophie Tucker'll shit I know_

_To see her name get billed below_

Rachel laid on the ground while all the boys walked from the front of the stage over to her.

_Roxie Hart_

_Roxie (x6)_

_"_Amazing. Simply amazing." Kurt rose from his seat clapping.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck hadn't had the chance to talk this week. Friday Rachel flew out to New York for the last Spring Awakening show until next month for winter break.<p>

All the boys (Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Matt.) were hanging out at Sam's house watching the game and eating pizza.

"Sam where is the unscented soap?" Rachel walked into the kitchen/living room area in tight black shorts with a pink tank top and pink knee high socks.

"I used it all on my cut last week." Sam replied.

"Can you run me to the store to get some?" Rachel asked.

"No. I am busy."

"Sam! Please! I really need it. Like now!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"No. Why do you need it so bad?" Sam asked.

"None of your business. Now please." Rachel clutched her left side. Sam got up and walked over to Rachel.

"Let me see." Sam said.

"What? No!" Rachel tried to back up.

"Damnit Rachel. Show me whatever it is so I can see if you need it." Sam toned his voice down. When Rachel wasn't expecting it he lifted up her shirt and saw.

"Oh my fucking god. Rachel Maria Evans! You are in so much trouble! Go up to your room!" Sam yelled.

"No. Take me to a damn store!" Rachel yelled back.

"No. Go upstairs right now young lady! You got the tattoo and know you have to deal with the pain!"

"God. You are so mean." Rachel ran away crying.

"She got a tattoo?" Artie asked.

"Yeah." Sam was fuming with rage.

"Why are you mad?" Finn asked.

"Because my fucking little sister got a tattoo that she will regret one day!" Sam yelled. "Sorry, can we just watch the game."

Puck was wondering what her tattoo was. Maybe some girly shit like a butterfly or a unicorn. Or something badass like a Bob Marley quote or something.

Santana ran into the house with soap.

"Here you go baby. Let me take a picture!" Santana said. All of the boys looked over to the girl's at the breakfast table. Rachel lifted up her shirt and a little beneath her left breast said "Shadows bring the starlight" on her ribcage. _Fucking hot,_ Puck thought.

Santana and Rachel washed her tattoo and then Santana did something surprising. Santana lifted up her shirt and on her hip she had a little blue bird with the words "Nothing will stop me from flying." In loopy handwriting.

"Where did you get them done?" Finn asked the girls.

"A little place in the Village." Santana replied and walked over to him and gave him a big kiss. Rachel went up to her room to grab a movie to watch in the basement with Santana.

"Hey." Puck was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh hi!" Rachel smiled. Puck eyed her i-phone and he grabbed it.

"I put my number in and texted myself so now I have yours. Maybe we could talk sometime or shit like that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay." Rachel looked up at him.

"So can you help me with Bio tomorrow?" Puck asked.

"Sure, meet me in the library during lunch." Rachel smiled

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?" Sam looked at Puck questioningly.

"Asking little Evans for some help in Bio." Puck walked out of her room.

**See you tomorrow (; - Puck. **

Rachel laughed at the contact name: Puckzilla. Rachel wondered what her name was in his phone.

**Sophomores (10****th**** grade/ 2****nd**** year in high school): Sam, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Finn, Matt, and Mercedes.**

**Freshmen (9****th**** grade/ 1****st**** year in high school): Rachel, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Kurt.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

"**Really? Little Evans?"**

"**Yeah. Your last name is Evans and you're little."**

"**I'm not little! I am petite!"**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: EVERYONE. You should go re-read my first 3 chapters, I changed them a little. Nothing big but Puck and Rachel DIDN'T kiss at the end of chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy! Also, I wanted a little drama so I added in the one couple. Rachel couldn't just jump into a relationship with Puck; she needs to explore her options! So hope you all like! Please review, even if it's anonymous! I could really use some encouragement. I don't own "I like It Like That", "Tim McGraw", "Take Care", "It Girl", "Love You Like a Love Song", and "Wide Open Spaces". All rights go to their artists. I put so many songs in here because someone told me that they liked Roxie and wanted some more music!**

**Forever wishing I could rename Rachel, Shay so it could be Sam and Shay Evans! How cute? (:**

**IMPORANT: READ: I got a review about Santana calling Rachel "bee" when her last name is Evans. I guess it's short for baby or just b. I know it doesn't make sense but me and my friends call each other Bee all the time when b has nothing to do with our name! Also Kevin and Naya do it, which is cute! Just clearing that up!**

Rachel was at her locker grabbing books for her next class. Today was going great, she just got her new cheerio's uniform, her hair was perfect, and she had no homework so far! She felt someone come up and grab her butt.

"Hey baby. Wanna go out this weekend?" Some football player who people called "Dan the Man" asked her and wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel grabbed his ear and brought him down to her level so he could hear her.

"Listen here you little fucktard. You grab my butt one more time and I_ will_ sue you for sexual harassment, and my dad is a lawyer. I grew up in New York City; I have no fear of cutting off your two inch penis. Now nod your head if you understand what I'm saying." Rachel was talking very calmly. Dan quickly shook his head. Rachel twisted his ear and he screamed. Then she slammed his head against the lockers.

"Now you have a nice day Dan." She smiled eerily.

After 3rd hour Rachel walked past Dan and right when he saw her, his head shot down so he was looking at the ground. Rachel squinted and saw that he had a black eye forming and a busted lip. Rachel was mad and she started storming towards her brothers locker.

"Samuel Michael Evans!" Rachel yelled running over to Sam, Matt, Mike, Puck, Finn, and Artie. Sam slowly turned around.

"You can't just go and beat people up because they do something you don't like! You could have gotten in big trouble you idiot." Rachel was making crazy hand motions and it was hard for the boys not to laugh.

Sam slammed his locker shut and looked at Rachel. "Rach, he grabbed your ass. I was going to beat the shit out of him. He's lucky enough that Mr. Shue pulled me off of him."

"Oh my gosh. You are an idiot! Thank you for defending me but I am not a little girl. I can take care of myself!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"No, you _are_ a _little girl_. You cannot take care of yourself. What if he wanted to do something you didn't want to do? Huh Rachel? He's way bigger than you! You could get seriously hurt." Sam was finishing his rant.

"I-I-I." Rachel was at a loss for words.

"From now on you will wait after class until I can walk you safely to your next hour. Okay?"

"What! No! That is completely preposterous!" Rachel was trying to argue.

"No it's not. Now you do as I say." Sam was in over protective brother mode.

"Fine." Rachel leaned to the right to look at Puck.

"Let's go!" She turned to walk away. Puck felt his feet moving.

"Dude, the fuck? You don't let girls boss you around." Mike said grabbing his arm. Puck just shrugged. _Wow I haven't even gotten into her pants yet and she's bossing me around. _Puck thought. _I let her call me Noah. I follow her around like a slave boy….._

_I'm fucking whipped by a girl who isn't even my girlfriend!_

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck were sitting in the library, Rachel was trying to teach him the basics of biology but he wasn't even listening to her.<p>

"Dude! I'm wasting my time if you aren't even going to listen to me!" Rachel whispered-yelled.

"What? Sorry, can we take a break." Puck asked rubbing the back of his neck.

He checked his phone to see if his mom texted him yet. Rachel grabbed his phone right out of his hands. She looked through his contacts when she found one that stood out.

"Really? Little Evans?" Rachel asked holding the phone in front of his face.

"Yeah. Your last name is Evans and you're little." Puck said making a 'duh' face.

"I'm not little! I am petite!" Rachel explained.

"You're tiny as fuck, same difference." Puck responded grabbing his phone back.

"Actually there is a big difference." Rachel responded when Artie rolled up.

"Hey Rach!" Artie smiled at her completely ignoring Puck.

"Hey Bro." Puck said lamely. Artie didn't take his eyes off Rachel "Hey man."

"Artie, did you get the geometry homework? I forgot to write it down." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I wrote it down." He grabbed Puck's notebook and ripped out a page. He wrote down the homework and offered it to Rachel with a smile.

"Thanks sooo much! You saved my life." She gave him a one armed hug. Then they got into a conversation about math and Puck was completely ignored.

"Okay. I gotta go." Puck said and Rachel or Artie didn't even look up.

_Wow. She fucking likes wheels. Seriously? I'm falling out of my mojo. I need to find a girl to take to the janitor's closet._

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into Glee Club rehearsal towards where Puck and Sam were sitting.<p>

"Puckerman! I look time out of my freaking lunch to help you, and you left without even saying thank you! Talk about ungrateful." Rachel stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well I tried to say goodbye but you were too busy flirting with wheels to even notice." Puck pointed to Artie who looked the other way while Rachel turned red.

"Puckerman, leave her alone you fuckwad. Rach sit up here with Britts and me." Santana patted the seat next to her. The girls started talking right away.

Mr. Shue walked in rubbing his hands together. "Okay guys! You will be preforming a duet today. Fate will choose your partners! Pick a song you both really like and preform, it doesn't have to be anything big. This is just for kicks." He held out a hat.

Sam and Artie went first (**Artie: Bold** _Sam: Italics_ Both: Normal Font).

**I like it like that, hey, windows down,**

**chillin' with the radio on,**

**I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,**

**make the girls take it all off,**

**I like it like that, Yeah,**

**one more time, I can never get enough,**

**Oh everybody, sing it right back,**

**I like it like that!**

I like it like that

_Until the break of dawn, yeah,_

_party on my lawn, whistle as the girls walk by_

_If the cops roll up, (So what?) pour the cops a cup,_

_Cuz everybody's here tonight,_

_call a taxi, pack the backseat,_

_I wouldn't have it any other way,_

_If you're with me let me hear you say,_

I like it like that, hey, windows down,

chillin' with the radio on,

I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,

make the girls take it all off,

I like it like that, Yeah,

one more time, I can never get enough,

Oh everybody, sing it right back,

I like it like that!

_like it like that! Hey, windows down,_

_chillin' with the radio on,_

**I like it like that, damn, sun so hot,**

**make the girls take it all off,**

I like it like that, Yeah,

one more time, I can never get enough,

Oh everybody, sing it right back,

_I like it like that!_

I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!

* * *

><p>Next was Tina and Quinn. (<strong>Tina: Bold<strong> _Quinn: Italics _ Both: Regular Font.)

**He said the way my blue eyes shined**

**Put those Georgia stars to shame that night**

**I said: "That's a lie."**

**Just a boy in a Chevy truck**

**That had a tendency of gettin' stuck**

**On backroads at night**

**And I was right there beside him all summer long**

**And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

But when you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long

The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness

I hope you think that little black dress

Think of my head on your chest

And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw

I hope you think of me

**And I'm back for the first time since then**

**I'm standin' on your street**

**And there's a letter left on your doorstep**

**And the first thing that you'll read is:**

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

**When you think happiness**

**I hope you think that little black dress**

**Think of my head on your chest**

**And my old faded blue jeans**

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

Oh, think of me

Mmmm

He said the way my blue eyes shine

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie"

* * *

><p>Next up was Mercedes and Matt. (<strong>Bold: Matt<strong> _Italics: Mercedes_)

_Know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_I've asked about you and they've told me things_

**But my mind didn't change, I still the feel the same**

**What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed**

**I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know**

**We know, they don't get you like I will**

**My only wish is I die real**

**Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal**

**And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still**

**So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case**

**Big girls all get a little taste**

**Pushing me away so I give her space**

**Dealing with a heart that I didn't break**

**I'll be there for you, I will care for you**

**I keep thinking you just don't know**

**Try to run from that, say you're done with that**

**On your face girl, it just don't show**

**When you're ready, just say you're ready**

**When all the baggage just ain't as heavy**

**And the parties over, just don't forget me**

**We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow**

**Won't ever have to worry,**

**You won't ever have to hide**

**If you've seen all my mistakes**

**So look me in my eyes**

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

(Dont tell me, I don't care, if you hurt)

(I don't tell you, you don't care)

_Know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

* * *

><p>Next was Puck and Mike. (<strong>Puck: Bold<strong> _Mike: Italics_ Both: Regular font)

**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**

**Just tryna find ya**

**I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac**

**5 steps behind ya**

**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**

**Check please...**

**Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams**

**Much more than a Grammy award**

**That's how much you mean to me**

**You could be my it girl**

**Baby you're the shhh girl**

**Lovin' you could be a crime**

**Crazy how we fit girl**

**This is it girl**

**Give me 25 to life**

**I just wanna rock all night long**

**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**

**You could be my it girl**

**You're my biggest hit girl**

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' 'em dead_

_Dropping like flies around ya_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

_I'mma turn you on_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

**Can't seem to stop you from...running, running**

**Through my, through my mind, mind**

**Just keep it coming, coming**

**Til I make you mine, mine**

**You've got that something, something**

**I wanna be with girl**

**You're my greatest hit girl**

**Just say this is it girl...**

_Hey baby..._

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shhh girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh

* * *

><p>Next was Brittany, Kurt, and Finn. (<strong>Bold: Brittany<strong> _Kurt: Italics_ Finn: Regular Font)

"We did this song for Brittany." Kurt was pissed.

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

**I love you...like a love song...**

* * *

><p>Lastly was Rachel and Santana. They both sauntered walking over to the stools with their hips shaking. (<strong>Rachel: Bold<strong> _Santana: Italics_ Both: Regular Font)

**Who doesn't know what I'm talking about **

**Who's never left home, who's never struck out **

**To find a dream and a life of their own **

**A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone **

**Many precede and many will follow **

**A young girl's dream no longer hollow **

**It takes the shape of a place out west **

**But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed **

She needs wide open spaces

Room to make her big mistakes

She needs new faces

She knows the high stakes

_She traveled this road as a child _

_Wide eyed and grinning, she never tired _

_But now she won't be coming back with the rest _

_If these are life's lessons, she'll take this test _

She knows the high stakes

_As her folks drive away, her dad yells, "Check the oil!" _

_Mom stares out the window and says, "I'm leaving my girl" _

_She said, "It didn't seem like that long ago" _

_When she stood there and let her own folks know _

**She knows the highest stakes **

_She knows the highest stakes _

She knows the highest stakes

She knows the highest stakes

* * *

><p>"Wow! Everyone was fantastic! Now the fun's over! We have to prepare for sectionals! Everyone have a good day!" Mr. Shue smiled at us.<p>

"Hey Rachel!" Matt ran off trying to catch up with her.

"That fucker better not try to get with my sister." Sam said while grabbing Quinn's hand.

"Dude…." Puck was at a loss for words. He needed to talk to Matt and say he already called dibs on Rachel.

"Sam, she's a big girl! She can take care of herself." Quinn caressed his cheek.

"I know but I just don't want her to get hurt." Sam was in over protective brother mode.

* * *

><p>"So…all I do is ask her out on a date?" Matt asked Rachel.<p>

"Yes! Just ask her out and take her somewhere nice, go to a movie, and tell her how pretty she is. That's all it takes." Rachel rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thanks Rachel! I couldn't do this without you." He looked down at his shoes.

"Tell me how it goes with Mercedes! Have a good night." Rachel sing-songed and started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey Rach. Would you want to go out to Breadstix tonight?" Artie asked nervously he was moving his hands around in his lap.

"I would love to Artie!" Rachel gave him a big smile.

"Cool! I'll pick you up at seven!" He rolled away.

* * *

><p>"Damn Evans, you look smokin'" Santana winked at her best friend.<p>

Rachel wore a short black lace dress with a bow in the middle below her breasts. The dress stopped mid-thigh and had beautiful lace straps. She wore simple pink flats that matched her head band. Santana curled Rachel's hair and did her make-up very lightly.

"Thanks." Rachel twirled around in her dress. Rachel picked up her phone and Artie called to tell her he was here. Rachel and Santana parted ways when Santana went to hang out with Finn and Sam and Rachel went to the foyer to go to the car.

"Hey!" Rachel got into the car.

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't come up to the door." Artie laughed and kissed her cheek.

"How does your car work? If you don't mind that I ask." Rachel smiled.

"Well I turn the steering wheel and I have all of the normal controls, but I have this controller where I can control the speed and when I can stop." He was pointing at the control. He started to drive to Breadstix while Rachel sang softly along to the radio.

They got a table and were looking over their menus.

"Hi….I will be your waitress for tonight, my name is Harper. What would you guys like to order?"

"Can I have the chicken alfredo please?" Artie asked.

"Uhm…..can I have the spaghetti?" Rachel asked.

"Okay! Your food should be here soon." Harper took their menus.

"Oh my gosh! It's Matt and Mercedes!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Duck down! I want to see what's going on!" Artie said. They both ducked their heads and watch Matt pull out Mercedes chair for her.

"Wow…what a gentlemen." Rachel commented.

"Hey! I pulled out your chair!" Artie teased.

They got their food and they held a nice conversation.

"Hey guys! Ya done watching us?" Mercedes sat down next to Rachel.

"Sorry…We were already here and then we saw you guys." Rachel took a sip of her water.

"Oh girl, it's okay! I was just jokin' with ya!" Mercedes gave Rachel a little shove.

"Well we are going to go get some dessert! So see you tomorrow!" Matt grabbed Mercedes hand and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh my! They are too cute!" Rachel was squealing over the couple

* * *

><p>Artie took Rachel home and they were sitting in the car listening to the radio. Artie leaned over and kissed Rachel. She felt nothing-no sparks, fireworks, or any passion. She pulled away.<p>

"Let's try again." Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her seat and got into Artie's lap. They kept kissing trying to get anything out of it. A tap at the window scared both of them. Artie rolled down the window and Rachel could feel him tense up.

"I think you both are done now. Get out of the car, Rachel." Sam was pissed. Puck was scowling and Santana and Finn were laughing so hard at everything.

"Oh god. Okay one second." Rachel rolled up the window. Sam walked away but he remained a close distance where he could still keep an eye on them.

"Did you feel anything?" Artie asked.

"No. Sorry." Rachel whispered.

"Neither did I. Can we be friends? I really like spending time with you Rachel." Artie smiled.

"Yeah, I really like spending time with you too, Artie. Thanks for the date though, you are a perfect gentleman." Rachel smiled, kissed his cheek and got out of the car. Artie pulled out of the drive way and Rachel walked right past everyone.

"Rachel? Rach?" Santana called after her.

"Do you think she's mad at you Sam?" Finn asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. She shouldn't be making out in our drive way! She's fifteen! She shouldn't even be kissing anyone!" Sam was waving his hands around like a crazy person. Everyone was laughing.

Santana ran into the house looking for Rachel. She found her lying on her bed crying.

"Oh baby." Santana whispered. "What did you do?" Santana saw the blood coming from Rachel's arm**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Rachel's outfit for the date (remove the spaces from the periods (.) ) :<strong>

**https: /twitter .com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2FMoZuf1gn**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter: xoxosongbird (My icon is Dianna with a cute braid)**

**No Preview….left it out for more drama (: Review please! **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: So, I am trying to update more frequently...so prepare yourself for some PUCKLEBERRY (; Don't own Red Robin, Cold Stone, or The Vow, Finding Nemo, American Pie, Hello Kitty or Avatar. Yes, I do know some Cold Stone ice cream names lol Birthday Cake Remix is my absolute favorite. Joshua and Sarah are Jewish names, as well as Samuel and Rachel….I did a lot of research on this. Hope you all love! PLEASE please please Review- I'll love you forever :D**

**Twitter: xoxosongbird**

"Rachel? Are you okay sweetie?" Santana ran over to Rachel on the bed.

"What? Yeah? I freaking ran up the stairs so no one would see me cry and fell and cut myself on the wood. I guess my dad forgot to sand them down again." Rachel got up and grabbed some tissues.

"We should show Sam! What if the cut is too deep? What if it gets infected?" Santana was panicking so she grabbed Rachel's arm and drug her down the stairs.

"Sam! Is Rachel okay? Is she going to die? Oh my god." Santana was running to the sink to wash Rachel's cut. Sam walked over and started to wash the cut with care.

"It's not deep. You should be okay." Sam said quietly. He grabbed gauze and placed it over the cut and taped it with some medical tape.

"Thank you." Rachel hugged Sam. Sam, Santana, and Finn went into the living room to set up _The Hangover _while Rachel and Puck went to make popcorn and grab some sodas.

"How was your date with wheels?" Puck asked while putting the popcorn into a big bowl.

"He was really nice. It should have been perfect with there was something missing. You know? When we kissed it was nothing." Rachel whispered so the others wouldn't hear. _Unlike when we kissed. _

"Oh. Yeah I get it…..By the way thanks for helping me in Biology." Puck smiled.

"No problem. It was really my fault…I shouldn't have ignored you…it was quite rude of me."

"It's okay…you owe me though….You have to help me with my Biology homework on Friday." He smirked.

"What if I have plans?" Rachel teased.

"Too damn bad. Puckzilla needs to get a C in this class to stay on the football team."

"That nickname is ridiculous." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah…but you like it, baby." Puck winked. Rachel's heart skipped a beat. Why did he have to be so hot yet so crass? Finn and Santana cuddled on the couch while Sam sat in the lazy boy and Rachel and Puck sat in the love seat, and no Rachel did not freak out when their hands touched in the popcorn bowl. Okay, she did.

* * *

><p>"I got it!" Puck showed Rachel his homework.<p>

"Oh my god! Wow! You keep getting better and better, Noah!" Puck reached across the table and gave Rachel a hug.

"So….Wanna go see a movie? I heard there is this cool action movie or some shit." Puck shrugged.

"Okay…Can I run upstairs and change? I don't think my uniform would look cute." Rachel was tugging at her skirt and Puck nodded his head.

Rachel walked away slowly but once she was out of his sight she bolted up the stairs to get ready. She needed Santana! What was she going to wear? Rachel ran into her closet and was deciding on an outfit. She needed to be super cute yet casual. Rachel picked dark skinny jeans with a flowy soft pink top with white detail at the top. She added a white cardigan that was half sleeved she wore her brown UGG moccasin's to match. Rachel undid her ponytail and saw how it left indentation marks in her hair so she brushed it and settled into a half up half down hair style. She found a pink ribbon and tied it over her ponytail.

"Sorry I took so long." Rachel said shyly.

Puck was shocked. She made a simple outfit look so pretty. She looked so pretty. Puck started babbling. "It's okay….You look pretty. Oh shit…I don't think girls look pretty, you look hot…no you look pretty…sorry I talk too much."

"Noah…shhh." Rachel walked up to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Let's go." Rachel smiled at him.

The ride the mall was fun, Puck let her pick the music. It shocked him that she put on that country shit and he complained half the time but she started to sing and she sounded like an angel, so he shut his mouth.

They arrived at the mall and they were standing outside the movie theater deciding on which movie to see.

"So, what do you want to see?" Puck asked.

"Well….I don't know…"

"What about _The Woman in Black_?"

"No way! Too scary!" Rachel started fidgeting with her hands. "I know it's all girly but can we see _The Vow_? It sounds sooo good!"

"Fine. You can't tell anyone though." Puck opened the door for Rachel and they bought tickets.

"Oh crap! I have money for my ticket." Rachel started to look through her satchel for money when Puck grabbed her arm.

"I'm not making the girl I'm taking out on a date pay." He winked.

"Oh, so this is a date?" Rachel teased.

"Yeah…I'm seeing your sappy movie." He was teasing her right back. Puck got them popcorn and icee's (Coke for him and cherry for Rachel). They found their seats closer to the top of the theater and settled in.

"Hey Puckerman! What little lady do you have tonight?" Sam was two rows above them.

"Oh shit." Puck mumbled.

Rachel shot her head right back at Sam. "Hello, Samuel." She smiled.

"Seriously? Puckerman hands to yourself and I am watching you." Sam brought his two fingers up to his eyes and pointed at Puck. Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed. The previews were starting and Sam and Quinn moved to be right the row above Puck and Rachel.

"Sorry. He is super protective." Rachel whispered.

"It's okay. I would be too if my sister looked like you, but she's only ten and she doesn't need to be dating until she's thirty."

"I think you might be worse than Sam." Rachel laughed. The movie started and not even very far into it Rachel was sniffling so Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and gave one a squeeze. Suddenly they felt something being thrown at them. Rachel turned around and got hit in the face with popcorn.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to hit your face I was aiming towards Puck's arm." Sam whispered.

"What? Sam what are you doing?" Rachel rubbed her eye.

"Puck. What did I say? Keep your hands to yourself." Sam was whisper-yelling. They turned around and Rachel got the popcorn off Puck trying to hold back her laugh that was begging to come out. Puck reluctantly took his hand away and put it somewhere Sam couldn't see; on Rachel's right knee.

The credits rolled out and Rachel hated the ending. "That ending seriously sucked ass."

"Yeah, it did." Puck stated.

"I mean they spent the whole movie showing memories and I wanted to see what they were like after they got together. They should have made it less of them being apart and more of them being together…Other than that it was good ya know? Channing Tatum was so cute." Rachel rambled.

"Calling another guy cute while on a date, Evans? I don't like that." Puck grabbed the door for her and winked.

"Hey! Wait up! Do you guys want to go to Red Robin with us?" Quinn was running to catch up to them.

"Sorry, Q. We're going to Cold Stone. Thanks though." Puck draped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Okay. Have fun. Call me tonight Rachel." Quinn waved and walked back over to Sam. They walked into the parking lot to Puck's truck. Puck had to help Rachel get into it because she was so short.

"How in the hell is Sam so tall and you can't even hop into my truck by yourself?" Puck asked.

"Well….Sam gets the height from my Dad and I get my height from my mom. I find it funny that we're both opposite he has dad's height but he looks like my mom and I look like my dad. Have you ever met my parents? You could tell then. Sam's not as tall as Daddy though, Sam's only 6 foot and Daddy is 6'2. My mom is only 5'4 but I am only 5 foot." Rachel was rambling on.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Puck thought he whispered lowly.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Oh shit. Sorry but I mean like your dad could kick my ass."

Rachel laughed. "He wouldn't though."

* * *

><p>They went into Cold Stone and Rachel ordered Birthday Cake Remix, and Puck got Chocolate Devotion.<p>

"Ew that is way too much chocolate! How can you like that?" Rachel looked disgusted with Puck's ice cream. It was chocolate ice cream with chocolate chips, fudge, and brownie.

"I loveee chocolate." Puck responded and ate spoon full of ice cream. Puck ended up with ice cream all over his face.

"You got some on your face." Rachel laughed and grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. He grabbed her wrist and held it on his face for a moment.

"Thanks." Puck whispered leaning into Rachel. He kissed her; just peck for a quick second. Rachel was a little disappointed but she was happy. Rachel was smiling into her ice cream. He took her home and walked her up to the porch.

"Thanks for tonight, Noah. I had a lot of fun." Rachel smiled.

"Me too." Puck leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes but Rachel stopped when his hands began to cup her butt.

"Sorry, this is too much. I know your reputation, and we're not even dating so I thought it was best to stop." Rachel pressed her forehead against his.

"It's okay…I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." Puck smiled.

"So, I'll text you and maybe I can take you out again." Puck rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I usually don't date girls, you know? Just hump and dump, but I don't want you to be that, I am actually trying here, more than I have for any other girl. "Puck smiled at the end of his ramble.

"Oh, Noah. You're so cute! Yes, I would love for you to take me on another date sometime." Rachel grabbed his hand.

"I'm not cute, I'm a badass."

"Okay, whatever you say, Noah. Goodnight." Rachel stood on her tiptoes which she still didn't reach his lips so he bent down and they kissed. She waved and ran inside; she was all smiles. Rachel's phone beeped so she grabbed it and checked all of her texts.

**Wanna spend the night? –San**

**Sure. Let me ask my parents (: -Rach**

**K but can Brittany come too? If u dnt want her to, its okay. It could just b us. –San**

**No, it's fine. I like Brittany. –Rach**

**Yay! Okay (: -San**

Rachel ran down to the den to find her parents.

"Mom? Daddy?" Rachel yelled.

"We're in here, baby doll."

"Daddy, can I spend the night at Santana's tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Do you want me to give you a ride?" Joshua Evans asked his daughter.

"Yes please. Thanks Daddy!" Rachel gave him a hug.

"Don't forget to get sleep young lady! You have a recital tomorrow!" Sarah Evans smiled at her daughter. Joshua and Sarah are very proud parents.

"I will mom!" Rachel said while running through the kitchen and then down that hall and up the stairs all the way to her room. Rachel packed everything she needed and then she went back downstairs. "I'm ready daddy." She found him in the den watching sports with Sam and Puck. Puck looked up at her and he winked then smirked when her cheeks turned red.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Rachel walked over to her dad grabbing his hand trying to bring him to stand up.

"Yes, sweetie. Are you okay? Do you have a temperature?" Joshua felt his daughter's forehead.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine." Rachel smiled while Puck chocked back a laugh.

"Bye Sam, Noah." Rachel smiled. "BYE MOM." She yelled. The drive to Santana's was fast considering that she only lived five minutes away by car.

"Thanks Daddy. Love you." Rachel reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bitch." Santana opened her door.<p>

"Hey, S!" Rachel leaned to the left. "Hi, Brittany!" Brittany smiled and waved. The three girls made their way up into Santana's room.

"How was your date with Puck?" Santana asked.

"What? How did you know! I didn't even get a chance to tell you!"

"Quinn Fabray told us!" Brittany said making a 'duh' face.

"Okay well, we went to see The Vow and the ending sucked but during the movie Sam threw popcorn at us because Puck had his arm around me and then he moved it to my knee. After words we went to Cold Stone and he took me home andwekissedanditwas so _hot." _Rachel was spitting it out all at once.

"Repeat the ending please." Santana stated.

"We kissed okay! I could've kept going because he's sooo good at it, but we had to stop because it was one date! He's not even my boyfriend!" Rachel whispered afraid someone would hear.

"You totally want him to be your boyfriend." Santana jumped on the bed and started to tickle Rachel.

"Ahhh! Stop it! I might pee!" Rachel screamed and they laughed for a good three minutes.

"Can we watch _Finding Nemo_ now?" Brittany asked. They got into their p.j's so they could be more comfortable. Brittany wore _Finding Nemo _ones with shorts and a tank top. Rachel wore her favorite _Hello Kitty _ones that were shorts and a tank top. Santana wore cute sweat pants that were red with white polka dots with a white sweetheart cut long sleeved shirt.

They ate chocolate covered strawberries and watched the movie. Then they moved on to watch _American Pie _and eating the subs from Subway that Mr. Lopez picked up for them_._ At about 12 they went to sleep.

Rachel woke up to her phone ringing. She rolled out of bed and found it sitting on Santana's dresser.

"Hello?" Rachel whispered.

"We're here to pick you up! We have a big day today!" Sarah's voice was a little too cheery for eight in the morning.

"Bye bee! Thanks for letting me come over. I'll call you tonight. Love you." Rachel said and hugged her best friend.

"Brittany, I had such a fun time with you! Maybe we can all hang out again." Rachel smiled. Brittany grabbed her into a big hug and said I love you. Rachel looked at Santana and shrugged.

"We're all best friends now." Santana commented.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped and then all three girls hugged.

Rachel ran out into the car and they went home. "I made a good breakfast for you, sweetie." Sarah rubbed her daughter's hand.

Rachel got inside and sat at the table with her head on the table. She felt people sit down and she figured it was just her parents.

"Hey!" Sam was way too happy this morning.

"Sit up and eat Rachel." Sarah brought over some pancakes and bacon.

"Mom, I don't eat meat!" Rachel whined but didn't move her head off the table.

"What? Honey, you need to make up your mind about this whole vegetarian thing." Sarah brought over a glass of milk.

"Thanks, and I did…I am done with meat again. I did it for a year and I can do it again." Rachel sat up and jumped when she saw Puck and Sam pigging out at the pancakes while Sarah beamed; proud of her home made recipe.

Puck took a moment away from the pancakes to say "Nice pajama's." and he winked.

"Thanks." Rachel looked down and turned ten shades of red. She wanted to look back up at him because he was shirtless. Those abs were to die for.

They ate in peace and once Rachel was done she ran upstairs to get away from the embarrassment of her childish pajamas.

She showered and got ready for her recital. Her parents drove her for warm-ups.

* * *

><p>She did wonderful in her solo to <em>I See You<em>. Her teacher later told her that she would get a solo at nationals. Her parents brought her roses for her performance.

"You were amazing!" Her dad kissed her on the head.

"Sweetie, you looked great! Wasn't the month of constant practice all worth it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I got the solo at nationals! Did you see the sponsors for nationals in the front row?" Rachel beamed.

"Yes. We need to go talk to Abby about that!" Sarah dragged Joshua over to Rachel's dance teacher.

"You kicked ass. That was hot." Puck winked. "Who knew you were so bendy." Puck winked and laughed but then Sam smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah! That _Avatar _song was amazing! I recorded it! I'm putting it on my Avatar tumblr page!" Sam was so excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Follow me on twitter for updatesspoilers/previews and OUTFITS, I post twitpics with captions: xoxosongbird …Come on (; You know you want to (My icon is Dianna with a braid)**

**Remove the spaces between the periods:**

**Rachel's outfit at the movies: (keep scrolling for bottom pic)**

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/status/177153547358572544/photo/1**

**Rachel's purse: **

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2FGp7hM8L0**

**Rachel's pajamas:**

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2FeP5fQbmp**

**Santana's pajamas:**

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2FRAPZq946**

**REVIEW PLEASE. Thank you and I love you for reading thing –xoxo **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I never thought I would get past 5! Thanks so much for reading this, I love you forever. This chapter features a very popular ship, and it might have a break up, who knows? I really tried writing Kurt down to the T but it was really hard. So hope you all like. Please take a second to review. Don't own any movies mentioned or the Lima Bean. **

**Feel free to follow me on twitter, I would really like for you all to tweet me ideas! : xoxosongbird (My icon is a gif of Naya)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel yelled down a WMHS hallway. Kurt turned around and smiled at his new friend.<p>

"What's up Barbra? Oh, and I have some advice, I think you should fill in your eyebrows. They would look more defined…" Kurt suggested.

"Ohh…." Rachel rubbed her eyebrows, "Anyways, if I set you up with someone, would you go for it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know….." Kurt was hesitant.

"Please, I know this amazing guy that you would hit it off with! Come on, Kurt. Live a little." Rachel shook Kurt's shoulders.

"Okay….Fine." Kurt gave in.

"Lima Bean at seven. Be. Ready." Rachel glared.

Rachel had a problem with trying to match people up. She couldn't help it. When two people are both single, why not give them a shove in the right direction? Rachel had very slim success rate….She has tried setting up most of her cast of Spring Awakening, only one couple worked out: Lauren and Skylar. Hey, they turned out to be amazing though…At least give her credit for that.

Rachel was almost late to her Biology class; she was sprinting down the hallway at full speed. She got in the door right before the bell rang.

"Almost late, Miss Evans….Don't make that a habit." Mrs. Jude scolded.

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled and sat at her seat.

"Why were you late?" Sam questioned.

"I lost track of time…"

"That didn't answer my question, Rachel. Why were you late?" Sam tried again.

"Sam, I was talking to Kurt and then I went to my locker. You don't have to keep track of me." Rachel responded. Sam just scoffed.

Rachel and Quinn worked on their assignment all hour before Puck and Sam interrupted them.

"Help us!" Puck demanded.

"No way! Our project is amazing, thanks to Rachel." Quinn smirked.

"That's so unfair she's my freaking sister!" Sam pouted.

"Oh come oh, Boo Boo. Let's go ask Mrs. Jude about your project." Quinn helped Sam get out of the chair.

"Boo Boo?" Rachel managed to spit out behind her laughing.

"Shut up." Sam blushed and they walked away. Puck and Rachel were dying laughing before it faded out.

"So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Puck asked Rachel.

"I would love to, Noah, but I set Kurt up with someone. Would you like to join us?" Rachel offered.

"No thanks…."

"Oh, please! They're going to be talking and I'm going to be all alone." Rachel pouted. Puck took one look at her big chocolate brown eyes and he found himself agreeing to go._ Shit_, Puck thought. _If we ending up dating how am I going to say no to those big brown eyes?_

"Yay! Thanks Noah, could you pick me up at 6:45?" Rachel gave him a lazy smile.

"I guess…" Rachel frowned but when Puck gave her a small grin she gave him a big smile. _He's soooo hot. _Rachel thought. _Maybe we might end up more than friends._

* * *

><p>Rachel changed out of her uniform and started to get ready at six. <em>What should I do with my hair?<em> Rachel settled on straightening her hair because she's never worn it like that in front of any of her friends. She clipped her side bangs back in a swoopy motion. Rachel reapplied some MAC dazzle glass and re-did her eye-shadow. Rachel had her outfit picked already, she had a light off cream colored dress that was pleaded at the waist line, and she added a knit light brown quarter sleeve sweater that stopped above her hips. She wore dark brown tights, with a long necklace, and wore her light brown moccasins to match.

Puck arrived right on time.

"Hello, Noah." Rachel said while answering the door, she grabbed her purse from the small end table in the foyer.

"Evans. You look good." Puck winked and Rachel blushed, "Thank you." She was barely above a whisper.

Kurt was already at a table when they arrived.

"What would you like, babe?" Puck asked.

"Well…..I would like a cup of co-" Kurt was cut off.

"Not you Beyoncé and you already have a drink. Rach?"

"Could you get me a hot chocolate please?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded.

"Okay so does my ass look good in these jeans?" Kurt got up and twirled around to show off his outfit.

"Your butt looks fantastic!" Rachel laughed.

"Rachel! This is serious!" Kurt yelled.

"I know! Sorry! Oh my gosh! There he is!" Rachel pointed at the boy who walked over.

"Kurt, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Kurt." Rachel smiled.

"Hi…" Kurt waved a little.

"Hello!" Blaine smiled, clearly not as shy as Kurt. Rachel obviously knew how outgoing Blaine was. Rachel wasn't sure about Kurt, but Blaine has had a boyfriend before, it didn't last long but still….It counted as something.

"Okay, well….I'm going over there so you two can talk!" Rachel waved and found a table a little ways away from the two boys.

"Here you go." Puck handed Rachel her hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Noah."

"I don't know if you like banana bread but I'm fucking hungry so I got us some." Puck gave her a slice of bread.

"Thank you! I love banana bread!" Rachel gave Puck a warm smile.

"So, do you want to do the whole ask each other questions date?" Rachel asked.

"Sure…What's your favorite color?" Puck asked.

"Purple and you?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"_Mean Girls _or _The Notebook. _You?"

"_The Hangover._" Puck smiled.

"Okay…So why did you join Glee Club? I've never heard you sing!" Rachel asked.

"Well….Matt and Mike joined, so Sam wanted to because Quinn was buggin' him about it so we joined together, and baby, wait till you hear me sing." Puck added a wink at the end of his sentence.

"Ha-ha. Okay." Rachel winked back which surprised Puck.

"What's it like on Broadway?"

"Very interesting, but I love it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Do you ever get chased by the paparazzi?" Puck asked.

"Only when I'm in New York, other than that they leave me alone which I am really thankful for. I don't think I could handle them being all up in my grill all the time." Rachel responded and Puck started laughing, "Why are you laughing?" Rachel asked.

"Because you just said up in my grill." Puck took a drink of his pop and Rachel blushed, "It's nothing to blush over, babe." Puck said seriously but then smirked.

"I can't help it! I get embarrassed way too easy!" Rachel commented.

"It's okay." Puck smiled.

"Look at them! They are hitting it off!" Rachel squealed. Blaine and Kurt were talking very animatedly. Things were looking good so far, hopefully they would like each other!

"Oh my gosh!" Puck mocked and Rachel smacked his arm. Blaine got up and went to order some more coffee for them and Kurt ran over.

"I officially am in love with you! It's going great! We already made plans for tomorrow. I got to go, but I'll call you soon Barbra. Love ya!" Kurt said super-fast and then ran away.

"Yay!" Rachel clapped her hands and smiled at Kurt across the room who lifted his glass up in a form of "Thank you".

"That's cool that you set them up, I guess." Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…. What is Finn doing here?" Rachel asked. Puck turned around and they saw Finn sitting at a table with his coffee. Some blond walked over and Finn smiled widely and got up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh hell no." Rachel was fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! What's going to happen? Sorry, had to have a cliff hanger! Well hoped you liked.<strong>

**Twitter: xoxosongbird (Icon is a gif of Naya making a scrunchy face)**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTFITS (PLEASE TAKE A LOOK FOR A GOOD VISUAL!):<strong>

**Rachel's moccasins: (Remove spaces between the dots/periods)**

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2FS8oceCPN**

**Rachel's outfit:**

**https : /twitter . com/#!/xoxosongbird/media/slideshow?url=pic . twitter . com%2F6aw9I8o9**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, it would mean the world to me. *insert heart*<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Hello! I was completely shocked as to how many of you thought the blond was Quinn! It was left in many reviews! Honestly, that never even came to mind of it possibly being Quinn! I had this idea but my good twitter friend MantanaGleek helped me come up with a new idea, so thank you so much, bee! I hope you all enjoy! (:**

***Also someone asked on why Rachel would be mad if Finn was with another girl, she is mad because that's her best friend's boyfriend. Sorry, I got a review about that and I am just clearing things up!***

Rachel stomped over Finn with that slutty blond, and she was on a mission. "Hello Finn and you, who is defiantly not his girlfriend…." Rachel gave him an eerie smile. "Would you care to explain yourself? Or do I have to tell Santana?" Rachel questioned.

"Tell Santana what?" Santana was standing behind Rachel. Finn's eyes bugged out of his head.

"N-N-Nothing." Finn stated.

"Tell Santana _what_?" Santana repeated but this time louder.

"I don't know, I caught them here two seconds ago and I demanded answers." Rachel surrendered because she knew how scary Santana could be when she was angry.

"Finn?" Santana whispered.

"Santana, it's not what it looks like!" Finn stood up.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like." Santana's voice was barely heard before she ran out of the Lima Bean.

"Rachel! Tell her nothing happened. Jess is just some girl I met at the Burt's garage!" Finn begged.

"I can't even…..The fact that you're actually here with _another girl _when you have an amazing, kind, and funny _girlfriend _who is probably sitting at home crying," Rachel turned to Puck, "Could you please take me to Santana's?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Puck responded.

"Puck, you're supposed to be my friend!" Finn accused.

"Yeah, I am. But when you're fucking stupid enough to do something like this I can't be." Puck walked away.

Puck and Santana were bro's. Yes, Santana had a rack but she still is one of his best friends. They've been through a lot together that no one else knows about. Santana was there for him the day his dad left, Santana was there when his dad came back, Santana was there when he thought he knocked some girl up, and Santana was there for everything else. Not to mention that Puck was there when Santana's dad lost his job, when they moved from a fancy neighborhood to Lima Heights, he was there when her dad got his job back and he was there when Santana's brother had to move out.

Sometimes Finn is so fucking stupid….You have a girlfriend so why would you go out with another girl? How does he think that's okay? He could really use a brain sometimes.

Puck and Rachel got to Santana's house.

"Thanks Noah." Rachel kissed his cheek before Puck grabbed her arm and kissed her hard on the lips. Rachel smiled and ran up to Santana's porch. Puck waited till she waved and went inside to leave.

"Santana?" Rachel yelled walking up the stairs up to her best friend's room.

"Leave Rach, I don't want you to see me like this!" Santana begged. Rachel walked into Santana's room and was not expecting was she was about to see. Santana's room was a mess her mattress was half way off the bed, the covers were messed up, and everything on her desk was on the floor. Her closet was torn apart and her mirror was broken into a million pieces. Santana was on the floor sobbing. Rachel ran over and took Santana in her arms.

"Rachel….I knew I shouldn't have dated him….I told him I didn't want to because _I KNEW_ one of us was going to get hurt, and I knew it was going to be _ME_. Rachel...I can never look at him again….How could he do this to me? You know I was going to tell him I love him? Yeah…No." Santana was talking a mile per minute.

"Santana….Give him a chance to explain, maybe he didn't cheat…" Rachel started talking.

Santana jumped out of Rachel's arms, "How could you even say that? Are you on his side? We're supposed to be _BESTFRIENDS_, Rachel." Santana screamed.

"NO! Of _course_ I'm on your side! I'm trying to get you to calm down and I was actually hoping that he loved you enough not to cheat on you!" Rachel stood up trying to soothe Santana. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That's Finn. Santana talk to him," Rachel gave Santana a long hug, "You can do this, and you are strong."

Rachel started to tackle the mess. She pushed the mattress back into place and she fixed all the covers to where Santana could go straight to bed if she wanted. Rachel gathered all of the clothes from the room and started to put them all away neatly. Rachel went into the hallway to grab the vacuum to sweep up all of the glass. Once Rachel was finished with that she smoothed her hands over the carpet to make sure there was no glass left.

* * *

><p>Santana was shaking when she answered the door.<p>

"Finn." She whispered.

"Santana, can we talk?" Finn asked. Santana shook her head and walked out onto the porch. They sat on the bench that was there.

"Did you cheat on me?" Santana spoke first.

"Not really.." Finn started.

"No…Tell me everything that happened." Santana raised her hand up.

"I met Jess at the garage when I was fixing her car…We have gone out a couple times but only as friends because I was trying to ask her about life at OSU! We kissed once but I knew it was a mistake."

"Oh god." Santana started crying.

"Please don't cry." Finn begged and touched Santana's shoulder.

"_DON'T_ TOUCH ME." She screamed.

"Santana ple-"

"I thought I loved you and that you loved me, but obviously you don't if you were going around kissing some whore." Santana stated.

"I love you! The kiss it didn't even mean anything!"

"But you _NEVER_ told me about it!" Santana cried.

"I'm telling you now!" Finn yelled, "That is what should matter! At least I'm telling you instead of having someone else tell you!"

"Too little, too late, Finn." Santana said.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know….I have one more question though….Was there anyone else? Just tell me…" Santana whispered.

"When we first dated I slept with someone but we weren't even dating yet, like we weren't official yet." Finn stated.

"Finn….I think we should break up." Santana whispered

"What? NO! I_ love_ you!"

"I can't even look at you right now…We're _done_."

Finn just grunted and left. Santana went up to her room; she saw that Rachel had everything cleaned up but the desk. Santana silently walked over and they both cleaned it up. Rachel handed Santana some pajamas to change into. Santana was done changing she saw that _Step Brothers_was on her TV screen and Rachel had ice cream and chips all ready to eat.

A tub of _Ben and Jerry's_, half a bag of chips, and in hour into the movie is when Santana started crying.

"I thought I loved him Rach, and he cheated on me!" Santana wept.

"Shhh. It's okay…" Rachel said nothing but sweet things to her until she fell asleep in Rachel's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Monday*<strong>

Santana cried all weekend. Some people would think that she's being over dramatic but she's been hurt before. When she was in 8th grade some boy told her he loved her and she believed him, she let him take her virginity and then the next day he wouldn't talk to her. She didn't want to fall in love again, she was sick of being hurt.

Rachel didn't know what to do anymore. She tried distracting Santana all weekend by going shopping and going to the mall but Santana needed to talk about her feelings and not keep them all bottled up inside.

Santana told Rachel of how Finn treated her. How could she have stayed with him when he never treated her right? He would never hangout with her, he would never call her back, he would always ditch her for the boys, and he was constantly insulting her. If Rachel was here when they first started dating they wouldn't have even been together that long because Rachel would have done something about it.

Rachel was livid. She couldn't even stand to look at Finn after what he did to Santana. Rachel was practically jogging to the choir room for Glee club.

When she came in Quinn, Sam, Puck, Mike, and Finn were all in the front row with Artie. In the second row was Matt and Mercedes (sitting very close I might add) Kurt, and Brittany. At the very top were Santana and Tina with an empty seat for her.

Rachel went right up to Finn and punched him straight in the face. The punch had so much force that Finn went flying back in his seat and he landed on the ground.

"What the fuck?" Finn said while Quinn helped him up.

"What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK? You are such a douche bag; I'm going to _RUIN_ you." Rachel screamed and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"You think you can cheat on her and get away with it? YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT HER LIKE SHIT AND GET AWAY WITH IT? If I were here two months ago you both would have been OVER. I don't let people treat my sister like _shit_!" Rachel was screaming and she got another punch into Finn's face right on his nose.

"Ouchhh!" Finn leaned back. Rachel was going in for another punch when she felt Sam's strong arms grab her.

"Rachel! Stop it!" Quinn was trying to calm Rachel down.

"Who do you think you are you little bitch? Coming around here acting like you know me when you don't." Finn pointed at Rachel and started to get in her face.

"What the fuck? You did not just call her that." Sam let go of Rachel and punched Finn in the face, "If you ever call her that again I will beat the shit out of you, are we clear?" Sam spoke and then Finn was leaping at him. Puck and Matt grabbed onto Finn while Mike held back Sam. Rachel was crying and Quinn was holding her. Kurt and Mercedes were looking all over the place because it was crazy. Santana was crying while Tina and Brittany tried to comfort her.

"Guys! What's going on here?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Nothing." Finn said blankly and walked out of the room.

"Sam? What happened?" Mr. Shue tried again.

"He called Rachel a bitch and I'm not going to let him do that without having a consequence." Sam stated.

"Practice is cancelled for today, you can all go home." Mr. Shue said.

Santana ran up to Rachel and hugged her. "Thank you. No one has ever done something for me." Santana cried.

"No one treats my sister like shit. I don't care if we're not real sisters but I think of you like one. I love you." Rachel and Santana were hugging.

"Come on girls." Sam and Quinn were being very mother and father, walking the girls out of the room. That was normal for the Glee club; Sam and Quinn were the mother and father of the group. We have a reason why we call her Mama Quinn.

Mercedes and Kurt walked out of the room checking their phones to see if Jacob Ben Israel heard of the fight and posted it on his blog. Tina and Brittany went out to their lockers. Matt, Mike, Puck, and Artie were all left.

"That." Matt spoke first.

"Was." Mike added.

"Fucking." Puck commented.

"Insane." Artie finished.

"Who knew that a midget could knock over a giant?" Puck said.

"Yeah! Rachel's like five foot and Finn is six three!" Artie explained.

All the boys laughed. Puck knew this was a serious situation but he had to tell Rachel how fucking hot it was that she punched the jolly green giant, _twice._

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So I am really nervous about how all you guys will like this. Please no mean reviews; they really make me want to stop writing. I understand helpful criticism but just being unnecessarily mean isn't cool. Some very seriously stuff will be coming for Santana! Puckleberry should be happening soon! WOO, Sam and Quinn are still together. Yay! I really didn't want to break them up because that would be too much drama for two people to be having a rough time. Sorry if you like Finn, but he had to have some hate. So yeah! I love you all for reading and please take one second to review, they ALWAYS make me smile!<strong>

**Feel free to follow me on twitter: xoxosongbird (Icon is Naya in a beautiful red dress)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for leaving a review for the last chapter, I got bunch this time! So a massive thank you! (: I got past 50 reviews and let me say, I thought I would be lucky if I got 10, but 51 reviews? That's AMAZING. Thank you all for reading this! I really appreciate it and I love you all!**

**I was going to have a One Direction song in this chapter but I just couldn't do it. I'm a massive One Direction fan and I don't know why but I couldn't have them sing their songs. I even wrote one in but I took it out.**

**Oh and I was shocked to see how many of you liked that Finn and Santana broke up! I'm glad you liked it because I wasn't going to break them up but I decided to last minute and then I rewrote the whole chapter.**

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the whole Finntana drama and everything was awkward in the Glee club. Finn and Rachel refused to apologize to each other and Sam was still really mad at Finn. Santana wouldn't look at Finn and Finn couldn't look at Santana.<p>

"So everyone Sectionals is this Saturday! We need to think of some songs!" Mr. Shue suggested.

"How many songs do we need?" Rachel asked.

"We need one solo and a group number!" Mr. Shue replied.

"Who's getting the solo?" Mercedes asked.

"I was thinking Quinn…."

"Me? Really?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes. Your voice is amazing, Quinn!" Mr. Shue smiled.

"That's right!" Sam fist pumped and gave Quinn a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Okay guys so come to me with suggestions by tomorrow." Mr. Shue dismissed the class and everyone got ready to go to their 3rd hour class.

Rachel was walking down the hallway when she was suddenly hit with something freezing. She got slushied! She wiped it off her eyes and slowly opened them. She was looking at Rick "The Stick" Nelson.

"That's what you deserve. You're slutting it around with Puckerman now. I hope you're not as big of a whore as they say….Learn to keep your legs shut." Rick stated and walked off. Rachel felt a tear slide down her face and more were making their way out. She ran into the nearest girls bathroom.

She couldn't explain how she felt. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her! It beats the time she forgot her lyrics during her solo on _Spring Awakening_! Rachel looked into the mirror and she saw the red slushie in her hair, stained on her face and uniform. Her face was red from the color of the slushie but also from the way the drink hit her. Rachel was trying to stop crying but she couldn't. She heard someone come into the bathroom and she yelled, "Get out of here loser, I'm in here."

"Loser? Really?" Santana laughed.

"Santana…" Rachel was on the ground. Santana walked over to her and hugged her. They sat there for a while, neither one knows how long. Finally Rachel was ready to get up so Santana helped her wash her face and hair.

"I have some extra clothes in my locker, I'll go get them but they might be a little big on you." Santana smiled.

When Santana left Rachel thought she should put on some makeup because she was going to have to go back to class. She put on her loose face powder, added a layer of black mascara, and put on her favorite Dazzle Glass MAC lip gloss. Santana came back with Quinn.

"Santana! I don't want anyone else to know!" Rachel whined.

"Rach, it's fine. We all have been slushied before." Quinn smiled and gave Rachel a hug, "I had a dress in my locker that would fit you so Santana brought me here." Quinn handed Rachel a white and light blue strapless white dress and with a short sleeved white cardigan with matching flats. Rachel went into the stall and changed her clothes when she came out and looked into the mirror she laughed. She looked like a mini Quinn with brown curly hair. Santana and Quinn soon joined in and they all forgot at what they were laughing at after a while. Rachel picked up her bag and the girls decided to get back to class.

"Evans! Wait up!" Puck was jogging over to Rachel later that day. Rachel tried walking faster but Puck caught up.

"Nice outfit, you look like Quinn." Puck joked and Rachel had an obviously fake laugh. Puck looked confused but he continued on, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime this week?" Puck asked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm…..I don't think I can."

"Why? We just went out last week." Puck was getting mad.

"Well….Uhm.." Rachel cleared her throat.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry, but do you know what happened to me today? I got slushied because apparently in his oh so colorful words that I was slutting it up with you and I should keep my legs shut." Rachel admitted.

"So? Who cares what he thinks? I'll kick his ass!" Puck yelled.

"Noah. I really like you. Like a lot, but can we just wait a week to go out again? I'm sorry but that was the most embarrassing moment of my life and I need time to collect and think about what everyone is thinking and saying about me." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah. Okay." Puck said and gave Rachel a hug. Puck wasn't too upset anymore because she had a good reason, but he was pissed that someone slushied her, and that she cares so much on what people think of her…

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Saturday*<em>**

"Next up is the New Directions!" Everyone walked out on stage. The girls wore grey flowy short dresses and the boys wore grey button up shirts with black dress pants.

**Sam:**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

**Puck: **

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

**Mike:**

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

**All:**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

**Rachel:**

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

**Santana:**

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

**All:**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

**Brittany:**

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

**All:**

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

The boys walked off stage and all of the girls except Quinn went to the back of the stage to sing backup.

**Elevator buttons and morning air**

**Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**

**But right now my time is theirs**

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**

**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**

**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**

**The jury's out, my choice is you**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough**

**But this love is ours**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves**

**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**

**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**

**But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine**

**And you'll say**

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough**

**But this love is ours**

**And it's not theirs to speculate**

**If it's wrong and**

**Your hands are tough**

**But they are where mine belong and**

**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**With this song for you**

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**

**And I love the riddles that you speak**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**

**'Cause my heart is yours**

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**But they can't take what's ours**

**They can't take what's ours**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough**

**But this love is ours**

Everyone loved them; people were clapping and standing up. They watched the last group preform and then they were going to announce the winners.

"Second place goes to_ The Mirrors_! Nice name guys!" The announcer joked, "And the winner of the Lima Ohio Sectionals 2012 is the New Directions! Congratulations!" He handed Mike their trophy.

Everyone was jumping up and down even though they were obviously going to win. Rachel hugged Santana, Quinn, and Sam. She caught Puck's eye and she smiled and surprisingly he actually smiled back, like a normal smile not his usual smirk.

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate!" Mike yelled and held up the trophy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Obviously New Directions were going to win! I love both of those songs! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but my life got busy. Some of you may think that Rachel was overreacting to the slushie but imagine if you were the new girl and someone said something like that to you. Don't leave a mean review if you don't agree with what I wrote. I know people might be upset at Rachel caring what people think of her and saying no to Puck but remember this is AU. But don't worry I'm planning something amazing for the next chapter. Please make me smile and leave a review! I would love you forever. Also….Next chapter is going to be Puckleberry and another surprise! (:**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want some feedback from you all here is my question: Do you want me to continue linking to where I post the outfits? Like do you even look at them? Could you please let me know because I don't want to post them if no one is looking at them. Thanks. **

It was that time of the year again. Glee Olympics. Santana was excited. She needed something to distract her from her recent breakup with Finn. It was the middle of January and Santana was feeling good. She walked down the hallway to Glee practice in skinny jeans with a red and white striped shirt with an extra bounce in her step.

"It's backkkk." Santana sing-songed.

"What's back?" Matt asked.

"Two words. Glee. Olympics." Santana smiled and everyone was yelling and cheering.

"Wait, what's that?" Rachel asked.

"Every year we have what we call Glee Olympics where we have six couples who compete against each other in fun games until one couple is left and those two people go against each other and one winner comes out." Quinn stated.

"And that winner is the host for the next year and this year I am the host. Oh and Artie is the game dude. He comes up with all the games and rules and the host just has it at their house." Santana finished.

"So to pick partners this year I'm going to start with Santana you pick your partner and then your partner picks someone else who can pick their partner." Artie said.

"Brittany!" Santana smiled.

"Yay! I pick Mercedes to go next."

"Matt." Mercedes yelled happily and Matt smiled.

"Okay. I pick Kurt next." Matt said.

"Hmmm…..I pick Tina as my partner." Kurt stated.

"Woo! I pick Quinn to go next."

"Sam, obviously." Quinn smiled. "I pick Mike!" Sam shouted.

"I pick jolly green giant!" Mike laughed.

"Okay so our couples are Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Matt, Kurt and Tina, Quinn and Sam, and Mike and Finn. Left over were Puck and Rachel so you guys are partners." Artie stated.

Puck looked over and smiled at Rachel. They really hadn't talked much sense sectionals but Puck thinks she's coming around. Rachel smiled back. She has been waiting to tell Puck that she doesn't really care what people think anyone. Everyone is always going to have an opinion on you, you just have to decide if you care or not.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at Santana's house for the first challenge on that Friday night.<p>

"Okay y'all here is what's goin' down. We play the first game and then we feast!" Artie said.

Everyone was dressed in challenge clothes the boys wore basketball shorts with their t-shirts and the girls were split into wearing yoga pants and leggings. Each team had a special made shirt that had Glee Olympics on the front in white and on the back it had their last name in white. Puck and Rachel were orange, Quinn and Sam were red, Mercedes and Matt were purple, Kurt and Tina were light blue, Finn and Mike were green, and Santana and Brittany were pink.

Everyone gathered outside for the first game. There was a small table with cotton balls and a plate with Vaseline and about 20 feet away with another table with a plate on it. Artie started to explain the rules, "Okay so here is what this game is. You have to transfer between the two of you 15 cotton balls from this table to the other table down there without touching them. So here is what you do, you stick your nose in the plate of Vaseline and stick it in the cotton balls you have to run as fast as you can to the other table without letting the cotton balls fall and when you get to the other table you have to get the cotton balls off without touching your face. Does everyone understand?"

"Do we have a time limit?" Finn asked.

"No you take as long as it takes to transfer all 15 and the team who has the slowest time, loses." Artie explained. "First up are Sam and Quinn. Are you ready?" Sam and Quinn had their hands behind their backs hunched over the table. "Ready. Set. Go." Artie yelled. Sam and Quinn shoved their faces into the Vaseline and then into the cotton balls. Sam got five on his face and he started to walk over slowly with his head up to the sky to the other table. Quinn got three and did the same. It took them a while to get them off their faces but when they did they ran back and Sam got five more and Quinn got the last two. They hugged each other and went back to sit down on the sidelines. Artie recorded their score.

Next up was Matt and Mercedes. Matt got two on his face and then he ran over and started to get them off. Mercedes was a little reluctant to get her face in the greasy Vaseline but she did it after a few seconds and she got three on her face. Matt got five and ran back. Mercedes was still stuck at the other table trying to get the cotton balls off her face. She finally got them off and she ran back and got three more. Matt had already got the last two they were just waiting on Mercedes to get the last ones off her face. Matt was yelling at her to hurry and make funny faces and she finally got them off. They kissed at the end and Mercedes laughed because she got even more goop on her face.

Next was Kurt and Tina. They started at a fast pace right away. Kurt got four on his face and Tina got five. Kurt ended up dropping some on the ground so he flung himself on the ground and picked them all back up with his face. While Kurt was on the ground Tina managed to get three more. Kurt got the last two. They cheered when they were done. "Ew, I need to get this off now!" Kurt whined.

Next was Puck and Rachel. Rachel got five on her face and she took off. Puck was having trouble getting them on his face so he got three. Rachel ran back and got another five more while Puck was trying to get the cotton balls off his face, he was getting frustrated and everyone was laughing. Rachel got the last two while he was down there and she got them off her face and was yelling at Puck to get the last ones off. "God. Do you have to yell?" Puck said once they were done.

"Sorry I'm a little competitive." Rachel smiled.

Next was Finn and Mike. Mike started off good right away; he got eight on his face. Finn got two and ended up tripping and falling on his face. Mike yelled, "You okay bro?" and Finn got up and said yes. Mike got the last five and then they were done.

Last was Santana and Brittany. Brittany got six on her face and Santana got four. They were having a lot of fun because they had the best technique. They didn't put too much Vaseline on their face so it would be easier to get the cotton balls off. Santana got three cotton balls while Brittany got the last two. They were shaking their heads like crazy and then the cotton balls finally came off.

Everyone was cheering and they were excited to find out who was getting eliminated.

"Kurt and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Mike and Finn, please step forward." Artie said seriously, "You guys have moved on!"

"That's right!" Santana cheered and hugged Brittany who gave her a huge smile.

"Even with Finn falling we still managed to move on!" Mike laughed.

"I guess the goop was worth it because we are going to win this whole game! Well…I will." Kurt said and gave Tina a smile and then a fake glare that had Tina laughing.

"Quinn and Sam, please step forward." Artie paused for dramatic effect. Sam was chewing on his nails and Quinn looked nervous. "You guys are movin' on!" Artie yelled. Quinn jumped up and down and Sam picked her up and spun her around.

"Matt and Mercedes and Puck and Rachel, please step forward. Only two couples left, only one of you are moving on…" Artie said. Rachel grabbed Pucks hand while Matt and Mercedes hugged each other.

"Matt and Mercedes….You are not moving on. You had the slowest time with four minutes and thirty six seconds." Artie explained.

"Awwh. Fuck that." Matt stated.

"Whatever…This was rigged you knew I wouldn't enjoy this Vaseline on my beautiful chocolate skin." Mercedes said very seriously before she broke out in laughter. Matt and Mercedes hugged and they seemed okay with the fact they didn't win.

"I'm team Sam and Quinn!" Matt yelled.

"No. Nope. They are going to lose. I'm team Puck and Rach." Mercedes smiled. All the kids cleaned up and went into the house. Everyone pigged out on pizza, brownies, pasta, salad, and so much more. Everyone was stuffed so they all watched _17 again _and then they watched _Miss Congeniality. _

"So uhm…Can I talk to you tomorrow after the game?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel smiled.

"Oh and good game today, we're gonna win this." Puck laughed and Rachel nodded her head. She waved goodbye and got into Sam's car with Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes.

_What could Puck want? Did I do something wrong? Oh god…What if he says he doesn't like me anymore? Maybe he still likes me? _All the questions Rachel had running through her brain that night.

* * *

><p>"Okay so each challenge is going to get harder and harder. Today's challenge is a tough one." Artie started off.<p>

"So one of you puts a piece of uncooked noodle into your mouth through the tab of the pop can, once it is through the other one puts the other end of the noodle in their mouth and you both carry the empty pop can to the other table without using your hands; only the mouth and the noodle." Mercedes added.

"You have to do that three times and build a triangle shape; two pop cans on the bottom and one on the top; like a pyramid. You have one minute to complete the task. Once everyone is done if there are multiple couples left then you all race until everyone but one couple is done. Everyone understand?" Matt finished. Everyone nodded their heads.

Santana and Brittany went first and they completed the task with thirty seconds to spare. Rachel and Puck barely made it they only had two seconds left over. Quinn and Sam had ten seconds to spare. Tina and Kurt, and Finn and Mike didn't make it in time. So they both started to race whoever could make the shape first won, and it wasn't timed. Mike and Finn were on Kurt and Tina's tails until their noodle broke; making Tina and Kurt the winners.

"So everyone moves on but Mike and Finn! Nice try guys!" Mercedes clapped.

They all decided to go get some food and they found themselves at Bread Stix eating tons of pasta. Everyone was getting in their cars to head to Kurt's house for a movie.

"Hey Rach. Do you want to ride with me?" Puck asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied. Puck helped Rachel get into his huge truck and they started the drive to Kurt's.

"Okay…..We've been doing this little dance ever since you got here and I'm just going to come out and ask…Would you like to be my girlfriend? I really like you Rachel and I can see us being together…..Don't tell anyone I said that though, I'll deny it because Puckster ain't no Pussy." Puck rambled.

"Puckster? I don't think I can go out with anyone who uses a nickname like that…." Rachel said seriously. She saw Pucks face fall a little and he looked hurt.

"Just kidding. Ha! Yes, I would love to do your girlfriend." Rachel smiled and reached over and gave Puck a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea but I thought it would be cute. I don't know…..Do you guys like it? So yay, Puck and Rachel are together! The next chapter (10) will resume the games and they will probably end in the next so everything will go back to normal in chapter 11! So anyone want to make my day and leave a review? (: Thank you for reading this chapter I really hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if you want me to link the videos of the challenges in the next chapter. Xoxo. **

**QUESTION: Do you guys like it when I post the links to the pictures of the outfits down here? Do you guys even look at them? Could someone please answer these questions in your review! (: Thanks. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while but I missed a few days of school and I need to catch up on everything. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated. I always told myself that I wouldn't be one of those people who waited forever to update because I know how much that annoys me. If any of you guys have any suggestions just leave them in a review and I will try to use them! I currently don't watch Glee every Tuesday night; I watch it whenever I get the chance. I honestly am hating season 3s plots but the music is amazing. I am thinking of taking on a co-writer but I don't know how that would work out and I don't know anyone who could help. If anyone wants to help PM (private message) me.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The week came and went. Everyone was pumped for the games. It was a cold snowy Friday in Lima so the games were going to be held inside Santana's house. The couples were gathered in the huge living room and they saw a small table set up.

"Okay so here is your challenge. You have less than one minute to get one CD to land on this cup. Both of you have to get one so that is why there is two cups. And, you cannot stand over the cup you have to reach over this table and try to get it to land over the cup." Matt explained.

Santana and Brittany went first and they got both CDs on the cups really fast. Artie recorded their scores and they were going to be reveled later. Tina and Kurt struggled for a while but they got the hang of it. Sam and Quinn couldn't get the hang of it for a while but after a few seconds they started to get close to the cup. Rachel and Puck went and what felt like was forever but they both think that they won.

"Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Kurt; you all have passed to the next round!" Mercedes yelled. They all did a group hug.

"Quinn and Sam…." Artie started and paused for dramatic effect… "You have moved on!" Sam and Quinn kissed for a few seconds.

"Sorry but Puck and Rachel your time was one minute and five seconds. You have lost." Matt said.

"WHAT? This is shit!" Puck complained.

"Whatever." Rachel stated. This just gave Rachel a chance to make these next challenges really hard.

Rachel and Puck decided to keep their relationship on the down-low because they wanted to see if they were going to work out first and Rachel didn't want Sam up her butt all the time.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and everyone had to meet up at the WMHS track for the next challenge.<p>

"Okay. Here is the challenge. The first partner has to run two laps around the track as fast as they can and then they tag the other partner and then they run the last two laps and whoever has the worst mile time, loses." Rachel explained.

Sam, Santana, and Tina all went first for their teams. Sam was running really fast and Santana was going at a pretty fast pace. Tina was actually going a normal speed and everyone was really happy for her. Sam finished first and he tagged Quinn who took off like lightning. Everyone knew that they were going to have the best time because they ran a lot for their sports that they do. Santana finished not very long after Sam and she tagged Brittany. About ten seconds later Tina came running in and she tagged Kurt. Tina fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"That sucked." She laughed and then Mike handed her some water.

Quinn was done with her first lap and was starting on her second one which is the last for the group and Brittany was behind her. Kurt was running really slow; like realllly slow.

"KURT? What are you doing?" Tina yelled with the mega-phone.

"I can't run!" Kurt yelled back.

Quinn finished her second lap which finished their group mile with the time of six minutes. Not too long after Brittany finished with her last lap with their group time being seven minutes and ten seconds. Everyone was enjoying their rest while drinking some flavored water. Kurt eventually finished and their group time was nine minutes.

"So everyone, we all know who won…Obviously Kurt." Mercedes joked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Kurt laughed.

"Quinn and Sam, and Santana and Brittany; you all are moving on!" Puck said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short. I needed to get these two challenges out of the way and then the next chapter the games will be over. Please leave a review! They make me so happy and then I write more! So even if it's anonymous; do it! Haha. Okay. I hope you all enjoyed. I will try very hard to update during the week or I will end up updating on Friday's like usual.**

**The links to the challenge:**

**The CD one:**

**http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=42ZaHU_OVCE&feature=relmfu**


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I felt like I owed all of you lovely people an explanation.

My interest in Glee has decreased immensely during this season. As being a teenage girl my likes change very often but I can say I have stuck with Glee for a very very very long time and it saddens me to see a time where this show was the only thing that made me happy to where it doesn't anymore. Let's face it some parts of the fandom sucks, but some of you are the best too. I have found friends over Glee and it will always be a part of my life but honestly seeing all of the fandom fights and drama was not good for me so I have moved on. This other fandom has its faults but I feel like I can have my own opinions and not get judged. Unlike Glee where I would tweet my opinion and I would get attacked from a big amount of people who were insecure about their show. I feel like it's getting worse as the time goes on. The show has been all revolved around Finchel, and I can't stand to watch the other couples not get anytime like Klaine or Brittana.

I can say I honestly don't know if I will watch season four. I haven't even finished season three yet, I have two more episodes. I only watched this season to support the cast because they are absolutely AMAZING and I owe them everything, especially Dianna, Naya, Chord, and Kevin.

So a massive thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and review. You are all great and I wish you all the best.

I don't know if I will ever pick this story up again but who knows? Maybe next season will sweep me back in like it did in season one and I can continue with this story.

Meg. xx


End file.
